Salvame
by Sandra Snape
Summary: Ginny aun no supera la pèrdida de Harry ni siquiera a un año de su muerte.. porfis lean y dejen sus reviews


AQUÍ YO CON OTRO DE MIS FICS , ESTE VA EN ESPECIAL DEDICADO A ARELY, A GISHA(QUIENES SABEN QUE SOY ESPECIALISTA EN LOS FICS DE DRAMA Y TRAGEDIA) A PAWIS Y A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTE LA PAREJA GINNY/ HARRY. DEJEN CRITICAS!

HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE

SALVAME.

Extrañarte es mi necesidad

Vivo en la desesperanza

Desde que tu ya no vuelves mas.

En el cementerio todos los amigos de Harry Potter se reunian para recordar al joven mago, quien había fallecido después de haber derrotado al Señor Tenebroso el año pasado. Todos, inclinaron la cabeza al llegar al sepulcro de Harry, y Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo dejó un ramo de rosas blancas que su madre había comprado para la ocasión.

Hermione derramaba unas lagrimas que se derramaban lentamente por sus mejillas, pálidas por el frió de diciembre, Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ella hubiera deseado que la abrazaran de esa manera, que ele dijeran que Harry iba a volver, o que por algún motivo fuera el mismo Harry quien le sonriera desde atrás del sepulcro y le tomara la mano, pero eso era algo completamente imposible.

Desde su primera visita a San Mungo, ella supo que nada volveria a ser lo mismo, estaba mas palida que de costumbre, no comia, rara vez podia conciliar el sueño. Harry ya no y ella lo sabia muy bien.

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad

Con el nudo en la garganta

y es que no te dejo de pensar

Icluso se preguntaba como podia sobrevivir después de perderlo, no podia dejar de pensar en el, en sus ojos verde esmeralda, en su cabello revuelto y en su contagiosa sonrisa que tenia a veces.

Había sido una tonta al tratar de callar sus sentimientos, había sido realmente estupida al no decirle que lo amaba. Ahora el yano estaba y no volveria jamas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al reprimir la sganas de llorae. Ni siquiera se percato de que su madre la llamaba para regresar a casa.

Sintio que una lagrima rodaba por su cara y se percato de que los demás la esperaban, dio unos pasos pero rápidamente volvió al sepulcro y toco con las llemas de los dedos las palabras grabadas en la lapida.

HARRY J. POTTER

1980-1997

R.I.P

SIEMPRE SERAS EL MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS.

TUS AMIGOS

Poco a poco el corazón

va perdiendo la fe

perdiendo la voz

"siempre seras el mejor" ella repitió esas palabras varias veces en su mente y volvio a donde los demás la llamaban. Sentia como la fe que le quedaba iba abandonando su cuerpo y su corazón.

(salvame del olvido)

salvame de la soledad

(salvame del hastio)

estoy hecho a tu voluntad

(salvame del olvido)

salvame de la oscuridad

(salvame del hastio)

no me dejes caer jamas

al llegar a la madriguera, Moly sirvió chocolate caliente para todos y comenzaron a hablar, sin poder evitarlo, de lo gran mago que había sido Harry. Eso le traia demasiados recuerdos a la cabeza. Cosas de las que se quería olvidar, dejo el chocolate sobre la mesa y salio de la casa.

El aire frió de las noches invernales la hicieron tiritar, pero no detenerse, siguió caminando hacia donde sus pies lo llevaban, hacia donde tal vez encontraria la paz que necesitaba.

Una ráfaga de aire la hizo detenerse, el cabello pelirrojo le caia sobre la cara y lo apartó. Miró hacia el frente y contempló la luna menguante rodeada de centenares de estrellas. Siguió caminando hacia ninguna parte.

Me propongo tanto continuar

Pero amor es la palabra

Que me cuesta a veces olvidar

Era inmensamente difícil tratar de olvidarse de la persona a la que mas amaba, lo había dejado ir aquella noche de diciembre, justo como la que ahora la rodeaba.

Desde ese día jamas había vuelto a ser la misma, la escuela era de las pocas cosas en las que había podido seguir adelante. El significado de la palabra amor ya no tenia ningun sentido para ella, el amor había sido sepultado junto con Harry. Sin embargo, no olvidaba que aun lo amaba con toda su alma. Y que jamas iba a poder olvidarlo.

Nada podia aliviar el inmenso dolor deGinny Weasley, ni palabras de consuelo de Hermine ni abrazos de su madre.

Sobrevibo por pura ansiedad

Con el nudo en la garganta

Y es que no te dejo de pensar

Poco a poco el corazon

Va perdiendo la fe

Perdiendo la voz.

Dejo de caminar, miró a su alrededor. Todo lo que la rodeaba era el suelo nevado y unos cuentos arboles cubiertos de la blanca nieve del invierno. Comenzó a llorar como jamas en su vida había llorado, el aire helado que entraba a sus pulmones le calaba los huesos. Calló de rodillas sin dejar de llorar. Levantó su mirada al cielo.

-regresa Harry, por favor- su voz suplicante se mezclaba con los sollozos de su llanto- ¿qué no me ves? Estoy cayendo muy bajo, a un abismo sin fondo.

(salvame del olvido)

salvame de la soledad

(salvame del hastio)

estoy hecho a tu voluntad

(salvame del olvido)

salvame de la oscuridad

(salvame del hastio)

no me dejes caer jamas

como pudo se puso de pie y volvió sobre sus pasoa a su hogar donde por lo menos, tendría un consuelo momentáneo.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando Ginny se levantó de la cama. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

-salvame Harry te nacesito- susurró mientras buscaba con que poder apagar su dolor.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana, afuera comenzaba a nevar. Y mientras la visión de Harry pasaba frente a sus ojos, un filoso cuchillo se hundía en la delicada piel de su estomago...

GINEVRA M. WEASLEY

1981-1998

Ahora, por lo menos estaban juntos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

GRACIAS POR LEERLO!

DEJEN SUS CRITICAS


End file.
